Bedlam
"I know indeed what evil I intend to do, but stronger than all my afterthoughts is my fury, fury that brings upon mortals the greatest evils." Euripides, Medea, 431 B.C. Greek tragic dramatist (484 BC - 406 BC) Stats *'Name: '''Sebastian Lord *'Clan: Malkavian *'Demeanor: '''Creep Show *'Apparent Age: 'Late 20's *'Sabbat Title: 'Vicar of the Incalculable Mysteries. *'Sire: [[Oberon|'Groz]] *'Childer: 'Malice *'Path: 'Caine 7 *'Flaws: 'Eerie Presence, Stigmata, Addiction Background Information 36 years ago I was reborn as a Childe of Caine, through his emissary Groz. To better understand that, allow me to take you back to the time before my rebirth. '' '' I was born in 1950, my full birthname is Sebastion Wainwright Lord. When I was 14, I tried to kill myself. I slit my wrist with a jagged cut and watched the blood hit the floor. I passed out after a few moments and all I remember before waking up in the hospital was was a strange feeling that nothing was what it seemed to be, moreover nothing was my fault. I was a cog in a machine. Just another number. The feeling passed not long after I woke up..but it was still there in the back of my head. I never got along well in school, mostly because my teachers were so far below me in almost every way. I could intuitively handle problems that it took them hours to explain. So, I dropped out in the 9th grade. I had a bunch of part time jobs, did some small time work, when I turned 17 I met Callahan. He was with the Irish mob, and needed someone to do his books. It paid great and I could afford things I never could before. One night, while going over the books, the numbers started swimming in my head. I had been awake for 36 hours at the time, so that's no surprise. But I began sweating, I could see the numbers forming odd patterns. I could see them everywhere. The "code" of the universe. It was all numbers. And it somehow made sense. Everything made sense. But..I knew I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I was still just another number. I decided to fight back. I would break the machine. I'd kill someone. Test my limits. I found a young girl, no older than 12. I lured her into my car and drove off. I bashed her head in with the butt of my gun, and buried her under Callahan's porch. I was excited. I did something proactive. I broke free from my bonds! At least until later when I read the paper, and saw that she had leukemia, and had less than 3 months to live. Nothing I did mattered. I was lost. One night, I was drinking, trying to lose myself in the alcohol when a man came to me and told me straight out that he understood me. He could see it too. I was in shock. He told me that he knew how to break free of the Machine, if I would trust him. I went with him, to an abandoned squatters house. There he beat me over the head with a sledgehammer and tied me up to the sink. He left me like that for 3 weeks. Giving me just the smallest amount of water to live on and no food. And blood. He fed me blood. Over the three weeks, I was taunted by both him and his friends. They seemed to know everything about me, and delighted in mocking me for my worst moments. When I was all but starved, they threw in a dead body. A man..must have been 17 or 18. My captor, his name was Groz I had learned, told me this was my dinner. And so I ate. The next night, I was feeling a little better, though covered in shit and piss and blood. I knew what was going on. Groz and his friends were indeed outside the Machine. They were testing me. I began playing mental games. Numerology with their names. I broke them all down systematically and I knew them better than they knew themselves. Groz was a 3 numerically speaking. He was outgoing and imaginative. I knew his weaknesses by knowing his name, thus his number. I knew what to do in order to please him so that he would free me from both my shackles and the machine of the world. The last night of the three weeks I suffered, I was set free. The delirium caused me to forget most of what happened, but the next night I woke with a ravenous hunger. I didn't know what it was for until I looked at my wrist and saw that I was bleeding from the same spot I had had slit on my wrist years before. There was no scar there. There was no open wound, but blood trickled out and I knew I had to replenish it. Groz brought me another body..this one still breathing. I tore her neck opens and drank and drank until she stopped twitching. I was aware of what I was. A vampire, dead and thus free of the world machine. Groz was an old monster on something he called the Path of Caine, he was a student and a teacher of a religion of the dead that preached Freedom from the ancient beings who ran the Great Machine. Since that time, I have come to understand that my role is to follow him in his path, but with a greater understanding in the underlying reality than even my sire has. I am Bedlam now, the Razor of Caine, Vicar of the Incalculable Mysteries. Priest of the Sabbat. And Noddist. I will serve in my role until Caine himself is done with me. We will tear down what the ancients have wrought, break the Machine and make the world whole again so that Caine may Ascend and destroy those who corrupted the world by disobeying his will. I have escaped my bonds, and will drag the rest of the world with me, kicking and screaming. Groz took me aside and showed me of the Ancients, he recited passages from the Book of Nod, and when I was ready, I joined the Dead Reckoning pack, and we travelled for a time after that. Moving from city to city until I was ready to take over the spirtual needs of the pack. Scratch11 zps7hk389wl.jpg Scratch7 zpsd1xfiazd.jpg Scratch2 zpsnc6mgxfc.jpg *'Derangement: The God Machine: You believe that all life is part of a complex machine-like system whose purpose is unknown, but corrupted long ago. As one of the Undead, you are outside the machine, and able to affect it, rather than merely be affected by it. Further you believe the Machine is now under the control of the Antediluvian's who are using it to prepare for Gehenna. You see the machine for what it is, numbers and probabilities. This expresses itself as an interest in numbers, numerology, an aversion to "bad" numbers, and attraction to "good" numbers. You probably check your "lucky" numbers daily, as numbers are your tools in the breaking of the Machine. This derangement has some aspects of OCD, and paranoia. Attempts to sway the kindred from a decision based on this derangement may call for a frenzy or rotschrek check, depending on the situation. Vinculi *Genisis: 4 *Malice: 8 *Oslo: 4 *Riley: 5 *Remy: 8 *Eve: 5 *Nix: 5 Category:Sabbat Category:Malkavian Category:Dead Reckoning